Kingdom Come
by Maura-chan
Summary: Two kingdoms, two brothers, two kings, and too much ambition. This is a crap summary. Rated T cause I swear a bit. PruCan, GerIta, implied USUK, brotherly Germancest. Some odd AU.
1. An Iron Heart

Screams.

The gunshots sounded so close...

Gilbert hugged his baby brother closer. The baby, whom they had decided to call Ludwig, was crying, scared by the chaos outside. "Shh, West," Gilbert whispered. "They'll hear us. We can't let them hear us." Ludwig let a few more tears fall before burrowing his face into Gilbert's jacket.

They were in the darkest corner, farthest away from the door and the windows, in an old abandoned church (it's always churches, isn't it?). They spent a lot of time at church, so that was where their father had them hide.

"Stay here and be very quiet," he had told them. "If anyone hears you, they won't hesitate to kill you and Ludwig."

_But what about you, father? Will they kill you?_

The whole church shook as something was smashed into the door of the church. Ludwig's head popped up and they both stared at the old, creaky doors. Bits of dust and wood chips flew off as the door was rammed again. Ludwig began to scream, but Gilbert stuffed a piece of his jacket in Ludwig's mouth. "Quiet. They won't get in." Ludwig gave him a look. _You can't lie well, bruder._ Gilbert sighed, then gave his brother a small smile. "And if they do, they won't get to you. I won't allow it."

Why was this happening? Was it really all that bad? People didn't like what the king did. Their father never really liked it, either. But the people hated it more.

And that was why their mother had sent them to their father. At least, that was what he heard. It was no secret that the king was a little off, a little weird, a little crazy. So when he finally snapped, no one was very surprised. They had been ready for this day, ready for this revolution. And so, remembering where they came from, their father hid them away in the church, 7-year-old Gilbert and 2-year-old Ludwig, to wait out the storm.

Their father didn't believe either of them would survive, considering where they came from. He wasn't their real father, anyways, so it wasn't like he cared, right?

Gilbert didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Ludwig.

More crying. _Mein gott... Poor West._

"Don't cry, no, shh! They're going to hear you!"

Gilbert snatched a sliver of wood from the floor and scratched a symbol into the cupboard- a cross. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Ludwig, hugging him and rocking back and forth.

"You can't cry now, ok? Be quiet- very quiet- and I promise, Father will find you. I promise. You'll be safe, West-And tell them- Tell them I said I'm sorry." He pulled off his necklace, an iron cross that his mother had given to him before they were given to the man now called their father. He slipped the necklace around Ludwig's neck and placed the charm into his tiny hand, closing his fingers around it. "Remember me, kay? I-" He swallowed, and smiled the smallest of smiles. "I love you..."

He sat Ludwig, wrapped in the jacket, inside of the cupboard. He closed it and jumped back as the door broke open. Soldiers- no, men- came in and glared at Gilbert. "It's the boy!" One of them shouted, and that was all it took. Gilbert dashed towards the door, dodging the blows that came. One of them managed to grab his shirt, but Gilbert quickly ripped it out of the man's hand and sped away. The revolutionaries split up. Some told others about where they had seen him, and which way he had run. Some gathered more forces to surround him. Some just went home, happy that most of the fighting was over, and sort of happy the poor child got away. His life was ruined as it was.

-o-

The broken door couldn't be a good sign.

No, Gilbert and Ludwig's 'father' expected them both to be inside, dead- if he was lucky. More likely they had been taken away to be tortured for information they didn't have. He had tried so hard to make sure they didn't know where they came from, but he had a hunch that Gilbert knew, or was close to knowing.

He wasn't going to let himself cry over them. He wasn't their father, after all, he just felt that way. But when he saw the empty room he almost wanted to cry over them. He had become kind of attached to the children, which he knew was wrong. He kept telling himself he didn't need to feel any love for them, that he was only doing his duty to the crown, but it was more than that. He wasn't married, and now, probably never would be married (not for love, at least), but he still felt like these were his children.

_Please... Let one of them be alive, if only one... I can't bear losing them both..._

But he knew it had to be both, since the room was empty, the door busted down, tables flipped and half-spent candles strewn all over the floor.

Then he saw the cross.

The cross, scratched hastily into the cupboard door, and somehow he understood. Gilbert- the strange child, the one that kept to himself- had done something to let his brother stay safe while he had likely been captured. _Poor child..._ He loved Gilbert, he did. But although he kne wit was horribly, horribly wrong, he felt that if he had to choose one child- he would choose Ludwig over Gilbert. It was wrong of him to do this, to be able to choose one child over the other, but still.

And it was this kind of action that made it so he could never understand Gilbert. The child normally acted like he didn't care what happened, and here he had gone and thrown himself into danger so his brother might have a chance.

He threw open the cupboard doors and scooped up Ludwig, Gilbert's coat falling to the floor, their father hugging his 'only child' tight to his chest, mumbling endearments to him. Ludwig reaching to the coat on the floor with one hand, clutching the cross on his brother's necklace with the other, a single tear still shining on his cheek.

-o-

Gilbert ran back into the church. His face was bruised and bloodied, his clothes soaked with blood- most of it his own- and torn in many places. This had been the most terrible night of his life.

"No..." He picked his jacket up off the floor, careful not to get his blood on it. The cupboard was open, empty. Ludwig was gone. He closed the cupboard and blinked away the tears, refusing to let himself cry.

These people, these monsters had stolen his brother, just because of who his parents were he would be killed, unless by some miracle their 'father' was able to save him. But even the leader of the revolution would not have enough power to save tiny Ludwig. No, the boy was too dangerous- as was he.

Voices outside. Soldiers, returning to their homeland, perhaps. If they were soldiers from Germany, his own country, he was as good as dead. Not all of their soldiers were happy with the revolution, and they all knew who he was and how dangerous it was for him to be left alive.

They walked past the church... Then doubled back and came in.

"He looks like..." One of the soldiers muttered something to the other, who nodded, stepped forward and grabbed Gilbert's arm.

Gilbert showed no emotion. These soldiers- they didn't look much like soldiers, more like ordinary men, such as the revolutionaries did. But they couldn't be revolutionaries... They weren't battered and bruised like the revolutionaries were. They were strange- almost diplomatic.

The man in front of him relaxed his grip, and sank to one knee, taking Gilbert's hand. "My name's Arthur, and he's Alfred." The other man waved and smiled, earning him a glare from the one called Arthur. "We're going to take you to the castle, ok?"

"What castle?"

The one called Alfred grinned. "Well, the Prussian castle, of course!"

-o-

Gilbert swallowed. This was the worst possible thing that could happen.

He was kneeling before the king of Prussia and of course, the question had come.

"What's your name, boy?"

He knew what the question was really asking. _Are you the eldest son of the former king of Germany?_

_...Cause you sure as hell look like him._

"My name is- Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

-o-

The king had wanted him killed at first.

But the men from before protested. They stood up for him, and he wondered why. It would have been easier to let him die. They said how he was "just a boy" and "surely we could protect him from becoming what his father did!"

Eventually, the king nodded. He put the men in charge of Gilbert, but the king himself would be the one to formally adopt him. And of course, the whole thing had to stay a secret. The king, in the few moments that he talked with Gilbert, had taken a liking to him, and wanted to save him from what was going on in Gilbert's home country.

And so Gilbert gained a new home- and with it, a title.

Prince Gilbert, heir to the kingdom of Prussia.

-o-

**Totally awesome author's note!**

**Hihi, it's me, Maura-chan, da?**

**In case you don't understand what's going on here..**

**SPOILER ALERT: **

**This stuff appears later on, and might be a bit of a spoiler for ya- but if you don't understand, read it. It's not very spoiler-y.. But it might be.**

**Prussia and Germany are neighboring kingdoms, kay?**

**Gilbert and Ludwig are the sons of the former king of Germany.**

**Their mother gave them to a man (their 'father', or the man they reference as their father) to take care of, because she knew their actual father (the king) was power-mad and there was going to be a revolution soon.**

**Their 'father' actually helped lead the revolution.**

**But most revolutionaries want the two children dead, as they have ties to the old ruler, blah blah, evil runs in the family.**

**SPOILER OVER**

**So yeah! Hope you like it!**

**I appreciate reviews and suggestions and stuff, kays?**

**I love reviews :3**

**Goodness, this stuff would never happen in real life. But whatevs, it's a FF. Deal with it, yo.**

**Peace, awesome, and tea~**

**Maura-chan**


	2. Respect

**Maura-chan here~**

**ThistookforeverI'msorryIhadwriter'sblockandIhadtou pdatemyotherstoriesandIhadabunchofideasI'msorryyy**

**AlsoIkindalosttheideaforthisficsoI'mgoingtobeupdat ingitalotslower T-T**

**I'm trying, kays!?**

**Without further procrastination, I give you...**

Kingdom Come

'Respect'

Gilbert tapped his foot impatiently. He was waiting in line at the grocer's, and the only reason he had gone was because Alfred had been too lazy and sent him, saying it would be a "good experience". The fact that Arthur was passed out on the parlor floor might have had something to do with it, too. Of course, it wasn't the first time his two caretakers had gotten extremely drunk. They weren't supposed to, and Alfred always begged Gilbert not to tell on them, so Gilbert pretended he was going to, but never did. He couldn't stand to see them be fired. Although they were a good deal older than him- about ten years or so- they were the best of friends.

Soon there was no one left in front of Gilbert except a boy who looked a little younger than him. "Hey, you're next, ja?"

The boy spun around and stared at him. "Were you talking to me?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, I was talking to the wall," he said sarcastically. "Of course I was talking to you."

"Y-you noticed me."

"You're standing right in front of me. How could I not see you? What, do you think you are invisible? Cause you're not."

He laughed nervously. "It does sometimes seem that way..."

"What do you mean?"

"People tend to ignore me... Or pretend I'm not there." He played with the piece of paper he was holding- a shopping list. "It kind of gets on my nerves, you know?"

"Oh, ja, I understand. I'm ignored by people too, since I'm not as important as my father."

"What's your name?"

He grinned. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. You?"

The boy's eyes widened. "You're Prince Gilbert?"

He nodded. "Someday, I'll be Prussia."

"I'm Matthew Williams." He swallowed, and let a tiny smile appear. "I hope that one day, I can be in charge of a kingdom, too."

"If you do, come talk to me. You seem nice- we could work well together."

Matthew nodded. "Ok." He turned towards the counter, where the worker was finishing with another customer. He glanced back at Gilbert. "Oh, and thanks."

"For what?"

"Noticing me. And being nice back."

* * *

**Approx. ten years later**

Someone knocked on the door, and Gilbert sighed, lifting his head slightly off the table. "What the hell do you want?"

"Dude, what's up? You sound like a zombie or somethin'." Alfred pushed open the door to Gilbert's study and came up to the desk.

Gilbert sat up, groaning. "Mein Gott, what time is it?"

Alfred glanced at his watch. "Uh... Seven."

"A.M. or P.M.?"

Alfred laughed. "You seriously don't know?" Gilbert shook his head. "God, dude. You can't stay holed up in here forever, you know." Alfred came over next to Gilbert and sat on the table. "You've got duties now... Sure, Arthur and I have been doing the paperwork, but most of it needs to be signed. By the king of Prussia. By you."

Gilbert groaned again, and put his head back down on the table. "This- this is so unawesome. It's like torture."

Alfred gave him a sad smile. "I can't even imagine what it's like, sir." Gilbert sat up and kicked Alfred in the shin. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For calling me sir."

"But it's your proper title. What'll people think of me when I'm walking around calling you Gil?"

Gilbert shrugged. "They will think we are close friends, ja?"

"No, they'll think I don't respect you."

"I don't care what they think. I know you respect me, so who cares?" He sat up and stared at the paperwork Alfred placed in front of him. "What the hell is this?"

"More crap they need you to fill out. It sucks that he died in the middle of a war. I mean, it sucks that he died at all, I liked the guy, but war generates more paper than a fucking printer." Alfred shuffled through the forms and pointed at some. They wanna know if you're going to keep supporting this war... Where you want this general... If you're letting go of any staff..."

"We don't have money for all this shit!" Gilbert exclaimed. "How the hell have we _been_ paying for it?"

Alfred shrugged. "All I know is this needs filled out. And fast, cause Arthur's been getting on my case for letting you go."

Gilbert laughed. "Letting me go? Mein Gott..." He stared at the pile of paperwork, then looked at Alfred. "How- How am I supposed to do this without him, Alfred? All this... And they expect me to ignore that I lost the most important person in my life." He blinked back tears. Tears were not strong, they were not capable. They were weak and vulnerable. "Fuck it all, Alfred. He was my father. Or at least someone who accepted _me_ as a son. And he left this entire fucking kingdom for me to take care of. How the hell... How am I, of all people, supposed to rule a kingdom? Couldn't he have given it to someone else?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, you're the only heir. And technically it isn't even supposed to be yours, but you know you can't tell anyone that..."

Gilbert gave Alfred a surprised look. This was news to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"The kingdom was supposed to go to the king's first-born son. And no offense, you're not his son, no matter how much we all wish that was true. We might have, maybe..." Alfred looked down, slightly embarrassed. "He kind of messed with papers so it looked like you're actually his son."

Gilbert stared at him for a while, then finally said, "How?"

"Let's just say that there are no traces of you anywhere else, and for all intents and purposes you are the first-born son of Fredrick the second."

_No traces._

All those years ago...

_The gunshots, the screaming... West wrapped in his coat, crying because the loud noises frightened him. Coming back to an empty room..._

He should have given up after all these years, but for some reason he had still held on to the thought that his beloved baby brother was still alive. But now that there was no way for anyone to find him...

What if he never saw West again?


	3. Not Alone

**Guess who?**

**It's Maura-chan~!**

**This is a kinda-sorta-maybe filler chapter.**

**It shows you what was going on in Ludwig's 'childhood'.**

**The next chapter will be going back to Gil's POV, I just have to type that part in.**

**I got past my writer's block for this! I have two chapters planned now.**

**I don't have anything else to say but this A/N is a diamond.**

**:D So without further procrastination...**

**I give you... -drum roll-**

Kingdom Come

'Not Alone'

"Ludwig~!"

Just as he turned to face the boy running towards him, Ludwig was captured in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, how happy I am to see you! I made pasta as a welcome-home present! Ve~"

A small smile graced his lips. "I am glad to see you as well, Feli."

"Come inside! Kiku and I have been waiting for you."

* * *

The dining hall was filled with laughter, smiles, and good food. Feliciano was bouncing off the walls as usual, charming everyone with his enthusiastic and cheery personality. Not a minute passed where there wasn't a smile on someone's face. After the dinner was over, Ludwig retreated to his room. Unknown to him, Feliciano had followed, but ran back down to the kitchen to grab something.

On his desk was a stack of paper and a few letters. He turned his attention to the letters first, as the forms were mostly related to his education and could wait for business matters. He was only turning fifteen next month*, but he already had many duties in running the kingdom of Germany. He was trusted with even the most important matters. His age didn't seem to matter. Of course, he didn't act his age; he was very mature and overly intelligent.

As he opened the first letter, Feli returning and came bounding over to Ludwig. "What are you doing?"

"Working," he answered simply. Feli sat on the arm of his chair, and they read the letter. It wasn't very exciting, just a letter from the ruler of a fief in Germany, welcoming the loved prince home.

"You're always working, fratello!" It was true. Most of his time was spent here in his study, at the oak desk given to him by his father for his tenth birthday. _Father..._ His father had seemed depressed lately, but usually cheered up when Ludwig was around. Now that Ludwig had come home, perhaps his father would become more cheerful.

"Ja, but there is always plenty of work to do."

"You just got home... Can't it wait a while?"

Ludwig sighed and stood up. "Ja, I suppose it can. But not for long- I was supposed to have these assignments turned in last week."

"But you weren't _here_ last week!" Feliciano exclaimed. "How could you turn them in?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. They want them done is all. It doesn't matter whether or not I have the time to do it, it still needs done."

Feliciano slid off the arm of the chair and took Ludwig's hand, pulling him out of the room and down the hall. "Come on! It's nice outside, ve~"

* * *

"Ah, Ludwig. Just the boy I needed to see."His father ruffled his hair, much to Ludwig's annoyance, but he didn't let it show. "How's my boy?"

"I'm fine. How are you, father?"

The king of Germany sighed. "As a person I'm alright- but the country isn't doing so well."

This was alarming news. "What do you mean by that?"

The king sunk into an armchair and motioned for Ludwig to sit across from him, which he did. "There have been many attacks on small towns recently, as you know."

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, Prussian attacks."

"Yes." The king sighed. "We fear they may attack the capital next."

"Can we not hold off such an attack?"

The king thought a moment, and spoke slowly, considering his response. "Well... If we are quick, we can get some troops into the area. The baron of that fief has a small army at his disposal. I'm sure he will use them. But the fief's army and the few troops we can send will not be enough, Ludwig." The king gave him a worried look. "I need ideas, son. I've never been good with this- but you are."

Ludwig sighed. His father relied on him a bit too much when it came to military tactics. "Have the neighboring fiefs send troops to the main one."

"And what if we're wrong, and there will be no attack on the capital?"

"Then they will return home."

The king began to nod. He stood up and patted Ludwig on the shoulder, then left him alone. Ludwig sat in silence for a minute, staring at the ground, thinking. He then stood up and went to his room. It was late, and he had work to do in the morning.

* * *

The ceiling was blank, pure white as it always had been. But he found himself staring at the shadows the imperfections made. His mind was trying to make sense of the shapes that meant nothing. _I should sleep._ As he rolled onto his side, a cold piece of metal slid onto his bare skin, making him shiver. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace he always wore- the iron cross he had owned since he was but a child. There was only one memory having to do with the necklace- and it wasn't clear, not at all.

He could remember a face. Beautiful red eyes like rubies, or the early-morning sun. They were sad, but smiling. He remembered something being draped over his shoulders, the cross placed around his neck, being sat inside a small space and closed in darkness.

It was all blurry, very blurry, and he didn't understand why. He had earlier memories- and they were much clearer. But that face- that nameless face- it haunted him. He felt like he should know something about it, know who it was, where they were, why they gave it to him. But he didn't, and likely never would.

It couldn't have been a sibling; he didn't have any and never would. When he had asked why he didn't have any brothers or sisters, his father said it was because he had never married, and he didn't want there to be confusion over who would ascend the throne when he died.

Ludwig was torn out of his thoughts when the door to his bedroom opened, a shaft of light spearing the darkness. It closed again a second later, leading him to believe it had just been his father checking on him, but he was proved wrong when something fell- or jumped- on top of him.

"Ve~ Germany... I can't fall asleep. Can I stay here...?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. Not only had Feliciano _again _called him by the incorrect formal name "Germany"- which was reserved for the king and the king only- but this was not the first time he 'hadn't been able to sleep'. "Fine."

He finally fell asleep, the cross clutched in his hand.

**So!**

**Now you know a bit of what's going in from Ludwig's POV.**

**It's almost 6 here... So this will probably be the only chapter I get up today.**

**But I'll most likely be able to get the next one up tomorrow!**

**I already have it written and stuff, just need to type it.**

**Reviews. I love them.**

**Even a simple "Hi I liked - and -" is awesome. I want to hear from you.**

**Please don't be shy. I don't bite ****often.**


	4. The Last Time

**Ermagawshes.**

**Didn't I just post a new chapter yesterday?**

**I DID!?**

**Wow. I'm really on my game this week.**

**So, without further procrastination, I give you...**

Kingdom Come

'The Last Time'

He never stopped blaming them for his brother's death.

Every decision the young king made was influenced by grief, anger, and revenge. They had tried to talk sense into him before. But over the years the relations with the neighboring kingdom of Germany became worse and worse, finally collapsing altogether. There was a year that things were falsely stable. The young king seemed almost sane. Then there was a raid on a small town in Prussia, and no less than twenty German towns burned because of it.

"Gilbert, don't you think this is, y'know, a little wrong? The people of Germany did nothing to you."

Alfred was once again trying to talk some sense into Gilbert. As he spoke, light dawned in Gilbert's eyes. "You're right."

Alfred breathed an inner sigh of relief. Perhaps the king had finally seen the truth, and was not a savage after all- "It's not the towns we should be attacking, but the royal family itself!"

The spark Alfred had been blowing on suddenly winked out.

* * *

From there, the raids lessened. The army was being grown at a steady pace, and they would soon be ready for an attack on the German castle. But as the day grew closer, the king's mental state became worse. He went back to raiding parties, sending groups to larger and larger cities.

Then Gilbert announced that there would be an attack on the capital city of Germany. The only ones he trusted enough to lead it were, of course, Jones and Kirkland.

Needless to say, it was a mistake.

* * *

"Prussia, sir." Gilbert looked up at the sound of his formal name. "Jones and Kirkland are here. I believe they wanted to say goodbye, if that's alright with you."

"Ja, send them in." It was always good to see Alfred and Arthur.

Arthur came in first, with Alfred right behind him. "Hello, Prussia."

"How many times- Call me Gilbert, ja?"

Alfred laughed. "You're so damn _formal,_ Arthur."

This statement earned him a glare and an annoyed, "Yes, it's something called _manners._ You should try them out sometime."

"Anyways. The guard or whatever already told you, we wanted to say bye 'n stuff before we head out."

Kirkland nodded. "We're ready to leave now, actually." He gave Gilbert a concerned look. "Are you sure you still want us to do this?"

Alfred swore there was a moment of hesitation that the king tried to cover up before he nodded.

"Alright then, we're off!" Alfred tried to act cheery when he walked over to Gilbert and gave him a hug. "Wish us luck, kay?"

Gilbert gave a forced smile. He didn't want to do this, it was clear as day. His words held no enthusiasm, his eyes had no life. But he was trying, trying for them. So it wouldn't seem like all their work was going to waste. "Ja. I am missing you already."

Alfred laughed and hoped it didn't sound _too_ fake. "Good! It'll probably take a few days, but we'll be home soon, promise."

"Goodbye, Gilbert." Arthur put on a small smile for the king's benefit. He turned and left. Alfred followed after giving Gilbert another quick hug.

Odd- it seemed so much like a last goodbye.

**ThechapterissoshortI'msorry!**

**I promise another chapter will come out tomorrow! **

**It's already typed up and stuff but I wanted a small cliffhanger here...**

**Cause everything changes in the next chapter...**

**See you tomorrow!**


	5. Hope

**Dis chapter.**

**If the second one didn't have you wanting to cry...**

**This will.**

**Or else you are cold and heartless and selfish.**

**But I won't judge you, cause whenever someone says something like that...**

**...I was the one who didn't cry XD**

**Sorry! I'm cold and selfish and heartless and mean and stuff. **

**Shoot me.**

**So without further procrastination, I give you...**

Kingdom Come

'Hope'

_"God loves each and every one, but it is the devil who takes an interest."_ How true this was for the young king.

He was on his knees at the altar, screaming up at whatever being in the sky would still listen to him, who had to be the greatest sinner who had ever walked the Earth.

"Why! All I did was to avenge him, and you have to take them, too. As if I do not already have enough grief, enough horror, enough pain and suffering to last a lifetime. Who will I trust in now? Who will save me? Surely not you. You haven't yet, and you won't. Answer me this! Who will save me now!?" He slammed his fist on the wooden altar. "No one! There is no one!"

So much loss in such a short life. Before this, his sanity was still there. It could be fixed with time, bent back into shape. But this, this finally snapped him completely, and there would be no retaliation, there would be no coming back.

Jones had been killed in the attack on the capital, and Kirkland committed suicide days later. He had been found in the cabin he and Alfred shared, surrounded by empty liquor bottles and pictures, a single bloody knife on the floor. There was no note, nothing for Gilbert to remember him by, no last words of sorrow and regret. It was an act of the moment, of grief and anger. Anger at Gilbert, grief for both of the men he had lost. In his blind anger he left nothing for the one who was left to hold onto, and so Prussia fell.

He fell deeper and deeper into the past, pulling up memories of when the ones he loved were still alive, talking to them out loud like they were still there, giving him their beautiful, lively smiles and living. He spoke to them, relived moments from the past years.

Then a memory turned up, one he didn't even remember he had, of a day at the market, where he met a boy his age, one he held felt a bond with, whom he had connected to. And so a new name was being called with the others. He wrote letters to this one, spoke to him, almost truly believing the boy could hear what he was saying.

The servants were fearing for the king's sanity more than ever. They knew the names of the captains, Kirkland and Jones, but the name Williams was foreign to them. They thought it to be a figment of his imagination, a friend he had made up for himself when there was no one left to be his friend.

So imagine, just for a moment, close your eyes and imagine how surprised they were- and how skeptical- to one day have a letter delivered to the castle, addressed to the king, from none other than Matthew Williams himself. It had to be a prank of some sort, a letter a member of the staff had written to try and calm the king's madness. Imagine their surprise when a curious servant opened the envelope, and it was found to be real.

* * *

An invitation to a ball, signed by the ruler of the kingdom called Canada, which was some distance away.

The letter was given to the king, and he read out loud the handwritten note underneath the formal invitation, which was printed in gold leaf. The servants didn't understand why the note was written as if they were very good friends, with no honorifics, and in a very friendly and informal tone,.

_Dear Gilbert-_

_ I told you I'd make it!_

_ Do you remember me? I'm the little boy from the market, the invisible one. I was thinking about you recently, and so when the royal ball came up, I just had to invite you. Sorry to turn up out of the blue like this but I hope you'll be as happy to hear from me as I will be to hear from you! Hope you can make it; I can't wait to see you!_

_ Signed,_

_ Matthew Williams, king of that which is Canada_

The king was, of course, ecstatic. It was like a new life had been breathed into him. He had a new enthusiasm for living and he wasn't afraid to show it.

There was so much to be done now, new military outfits to be made, new suits, plans. There was less than a week before the ball would take place, and it was gone before they knew it.

**THE FEELS.**

**THEY WOULD BE KILLING ME IF I HAD A HEART.**

**I will love you forever if you know what book that quote came from.**

**The "devil takes an interest" quote.**

**God, I love that book.**

**Reviews.**

**I love them.**

**Even if they're flames. Cause you'll just get a freaking sarcastic reply.**

**Anyways, reviews, they are beautiful.**

**I wanna hear from ya! Don't be shy, I'm nice (I hope).**

_**Sorry to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I, I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

**Adele made me write that line up there _ **

**The "Sorry to turn up out of the blue like this".**

**ADELE. WHY U MAKE ME WRITE DAT?**

**So. Yeah, reviews. I'll love you forever if you give me one!**

**I'LL DO ANYTHING.**

**WITHIN REASON.**

**o_o Yep. I wrote that.**

**This a/n is really long. Sorry (not really).**


	6. Kingdom Come Returns!

**Upstream is over!**

** New chapters for Kingdom Come will be arriving soon!**

** ...After I find where I put my notes! :D**

** Or write new ones!**

** Please continue being patient with me!**

** I'm doing the best I can!**

** I'll be working on a chapter today so I may have it up by tomorrow!**


End file.
